Punish-Shroom
Punish-Shroom is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play and has 2 /2 . It does not have any traits, and its ability does 2 damage to a random zombie or the zombie hero every time a plant or environment, including it, is destroyed. Origins It is based on the Hydnellum peckii, otherwise known as the bleeding tooth fungus. Its name is a combination of "punish" and the hyphenated "mushroom." It may also be a pun on the word "punisher." Its description is a reference to the phrase, "Revenge is best served cold." Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Mushroom Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When a Mushroom is destroyed, do 2 damage to a random Zombie or Zombie Hero. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Believes revenge is best served. Period. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Rare → Super-Rare *Sound effect change: Now has its own unique sound effects. Strategies With Punish Shroom is a must in mushroom decks as its ability makes up for most mushrooms being easily destroyable and can put your opponent at a heavy health disadvantage, discouraging your opponent from taking control by playing heavy offense to wipe out your mushrooms. Your goals should be to get Punish-Shroom on the field as early as possible, as well as setting up a swarm up mushrooms to threaten your opponent. Aside from playing mushrooms yourself, Shroom for Two, More Spore, and Mushroom Grotto are able to make more mushrooms for the price of one. Also, to fully utilize this ability, it is best to play it on the rightmost lane, since in the "Fight!" phase, combat happens from left to right. Nightcap can assist Punish-Shroom on that aspect since he has access to . Against This should be destroyed as early as possible individually. When you are going to play something that uses mass damage like The Chickening to destroy many mushrooms on the field, it is best to destroy this first with a single Bungee Plumber or Rolling Stone first to minimize its impact. Try not to use Weed Spray or The Chickening if there are a bunch of mushrooms on the field while Punish-Shroom is in play unless it can guarantee victory, because it can activate its ability before it gets destroyed, and without other zombies to block some of its damage (as the zombie is not destroyed until this ability has ended), the damage will go straight to you. Alternatively, if you don't have tricks to destroy it, you can use Armored or Shielded zombies such as to block some of Punish-Shroom's damage. If Punish-Shroom's ability attempts to hurt these zombies, all or most of the damage will be negated, wasting the ability. Tricks such as Camel Crossing can also give a better chance of survival to zombies without the aforementioned traits. Due to the randomness of Punish-Shroom's ability, a viable option is playing many weak targets such as Haunting Zombie to absorb the damage instead of you or other important zombies such as Toxic Waste Imp. Gallery Trivia *Previously, when or More Spore was played, Punish-Shroom also activated its ability. Because tricks are one-time use cards, a mushroom trick being played counted as a "destroyed" mushroom. However, this glitch has since been fixed. (It does makes sense though, as Doom-Shroom in the original PVZ was a one-time use plant) **However, if Mushroom Grotto is replaced with another environment, it will activate Punish Shroom's ability. *It does not have an animation when it gets destroyed. Category:Mushrooms Category:Plants Category:Mushroom cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants